


Wonderful

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [46]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Yang just REALLY loves her gf, shameless fluff, soft morning bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: In which Yang wakes early one morning and can’t help but wonder at the beauty that is her girlfriend.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 10
Kudos: 204





	Wonderful

Blake makes Yang’s chest ache.

It’s not  _ bad.  _ But it is mildly alarming how, upon waking up so early in the morning that the sun hasn’t risen, she glances over to her left and remembers that she and her partner had shared a bed for the first time the night previous. Blake looks so peaceful, curled into a loose ball with one hand tucked against her chest and the other curling into Yang’s shirt tightly. Her ears are relaxed against her head, the feline appendages flickering in her sleep every now and then as she dreams. She looks so young and peaceful, like she really is  _ just  _ a twenty year old woman sleeping beside her girlfriend rather than being one of several people with the weight of the world settling across her shoulders. 

Yang swallows, hard, and rolls onto her side to quietly watch her. She had always thought Blake was beautiful. Always found herself wondering how somebody as pretty as Blake could even exist… but now? Knowing that  _ she’s  _ the one that Blake chooses to love? Knowing that  _ she’s  _ the one Blake trusts to see her vulnerability? It makes her heart ache in the most beautiful of ways, threatening to make her cry because Blake really is just  _ that _ wonderful.

“ _ Ouch _ !”

Even when said wonderful woman accidentally knees Yang in the stomach. Yang winces, moving her hand to rub at her sore abdomen with a soft sigh. “I can’t believe you kneed me.” She mutters, snorting softly as Blake’s hand flails for one of Yang’s own. Smiling, she slips her hand into Blake’s and watches as Blake tugs it close to her face, wrapping her arms around Yang’s forearm in a tight hug.

“Yeah.  _ Do  _ need you.” Blake mumbles in her sleep, tucking Yang’s hand beneath her chin and holding onto her tightly. “Always.”

_ “Oh.”  _ Yang utters softly, her heart melting and her eyes  _ definitely  _ welling up with tears as she reaches out with her free hand to tuck Blake’s hair carefully behind her ear and tracing her way down her jaw to cup her cheek tenderly. Her thumb brushes Blake’s cheek lovingly and Blake smiles in her sleep, turning her head to nuzzle against Yang’s palm. “ _ God,  _ I love you.” She says, her voice trembling slightly as she leans forward and presses her lips against Blake’s forehead, inhaling deeply and drinking in her partner’s scent, her touch, her  _ everything _ before pulling back.

“Love… you.” 

Even in her sleep, Blake mumbles it back, wiggling closer to Yang and letting go of Yang’s arm in favour of clinging to her shirt. A shaky breath leaves Yang and she wraps her arms around Blake, gently pulling her close to her and letting out a quiet, admittedly giddy, giggle as Blake nuzzles into her chest. “You’re so cute when you talk in your sleep.” Yang murmurs, placing a gentle kiss in between Blake’s ears and sighing fondly. “Especially when you’re being all cuddly and loving.”

“Grimm don’t like cheese toasties.”

Yang blinks, her brow furrowing in confusion as she looks down at Blake and bites her lip to stop herself from laughing. “Duly noted, baby. No cheese toasties for the Grimm.” She says with a barely constrained chuckle, grinning helplessly when Blake grumbles and presses closer to her. “Anything else I should know?”

“Weiss is a cryptid.”

Yang bites her cheek, her shoulders shaking as Blake mumbles into her shirt before falling silent, her arms curled around Yang’s waist. Yang smiles adoringly down at her, gently running her hand along Blake’s spine, enjoying the content sigh that leaves her girlfriend before she buries her face in Blake’s hair; more than happy to go back to sleep for a couple of hours if it means getting to hold Blake close to her like this.

And why wouldn’t she? Blake really is just  _ that  _ wonderful.


End file.
